1. Field
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display and a power control method thereof which lower a driving circuit supply voltage in a 2D mode and vary the driving circuit supply voltage in a 3D mode.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic image display may be classified into a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique is implemented using parallax images of left and right eyes. The stereoscopic technique is classified into a glasses method and a non-glasses method. The glasses method displays left and right parallax images on a direct-view display or projector in a time-divisional manner by changing polarization direction of the left and right parallax images, and implements a stereoscopic image using polarization glasses or liquid-crystal shutter glasses. In general, the non-glasses method is a method which obtains a stereoscopic image by separating the optical axes of left and right parallax images using an optical plate such as a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, and the like.
The stereoscopic image display displays a 2D image in a 2D mode and a 3D image in a 3D mode. A driving circuit of the stereoscopic image display includes a data drive circuit for supplying a data voltage (or current) to data lines of a display panel, a scan drive circuit for supplying scan pulses to scan lines of the display panel, a timing controller for synchronizing the operational timing of the data drive circuit and the scan drive circuit, a power supply circuit for generating the driving power of the data drive circuit and the scan drive circuit. The power supply circuit supplies a DC driving circuit supply voltage to the data drive circuit and the scan drive circuit to drive the data drive circuit and the scan drive circuit when the power is applied to the stereoscopic image display. The output voltages of the data drive circuit and the scan drive circuit can be boosted by boosting the voltage level of the DC driving circuit supply voltage. The DC driving circuit supply voltage is generally constant in the 2D mode and the 3D mode.
When a black data are inserted between a left-eye image frame and a right-eye image frame in the 3D mode, the DC driving circuit supply voltage may be set as the high voltage in the 2D mode and the 3D mode to compensate the lowering of the luminance due to the black data frame. The stereoscopic image display of the related art drives the display panel drive circuit including the data drive circuit and the scan drive circuit by the high DC driving circuit supply voltage about 12V in the 2D mode and the 3D mode to compensate the lowering the luminance in the 3D mode. Accordingly, the stereoscopic image display of the related art causes the high power consumption in the display panel drive circuit in the 2D mode and the 3D mode.